


Dean's Dream of You

by VioletBarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Die to leave dream, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Warning: reads like a story Dean is telling the reader, with wonky P.O.V., since it is technically from Dean's but also a reader insert. Having been caught by another Djinn, Dean realizes he has a new wish, an apple pie life with you. What happens when he gets it? Now edited by me as of February 7, 2018.





	

Waking up Dean felt someone in his arms, not the first time, but he didn't remember coming home with anyone or getting that drunk. He opened his eyes and saw Y/N. How? He asked himself, he would have remembered going to bed with you seeing as how he's been in love with you since he saw you take out that werewolf by yourself. Yeah, he lectured you about going in alone, but he was damn proud of you for it anyway. You snuggled closer to him, making him realize y'all weren't alone. You were pregnant with his baby! Well he didn't think it was anyone else's.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little girl about 3 came running in with your hair and his eyes.

"Mary, baby, what's wrong? Another nightmare?" Y/N sleepily asked.

"Yes." Mary said with a pout worthy of her Uncle Sammy, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, baby." Y/N said, as Mary climbed into bed.

"Daddy, can I sleep on you again? I like listening to your heartbeat." Mary asked.

It took Dean a moment to realize she was talking to him, "Yeah, baby," He said. Mary lay down on him with her head on his chest.

"Dean, baby, go back to sleep," you said as you turned to look at the time, "We only have 3 hours till we have to wake up, and I want all my beauty sleep."

"Dean didn't want to miss a single moment of this, even if it was all a dream, not wanting to wake up. He fell asleep without him noticing as he gazed adoringly at you. When he woke up you were nowhere to be found, and the light shining in his eyes wouldn't let him go back to sleep to dream of you again. Wait, light, he wasn't in the bunker. He got up and looked around the room, noticing pictures of the both of you, silly couple-y pictures, wedding pictures. It was actually happening, it wasn't a dream. He cautiously walked downstairs to the kitchen. Y/N stood at the stove cooking bacon, ham, and waffles, as you softly hummed 'I'll Surely Die' by 'The Rubens'.

"Oh, Honey, didn't see you there. Breakfast's almost ready, just a few pancakes to go, if you wanna take a seat." Y/N said.

"What about eggs?" Dean asked.

"Eggs? Silly, you know those make me nauseous. Dean, are you feeling okay this morning? You seem a little off." Y/N asked.

"What? No, I'm peachy. Sleep just must be messing with my mind. Not used to getting that much sleep." Dean said shaking his head as he helped you plate up breakfast.

"You did sleep in, but it's Saturday, so I thought you should. I don't think you feel well enough for work today." Y/N said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Dean said.

"Alright, if you say so." Y/N said sounding like you didn't quite believing him."

"Plus I'm the one who should be worried about you. You're the one carrying our child." Dean said, going along with the sweet dream he was having.

"I'm fine, overprotective mother hen." Y/N said without any real heat, "I swear you get anymore over protective and I'll sic Jess and both Marys on you."

"Jess? Both Marys?" Dean asked confusedly, then muttered to himself, "Wait, they're both alive? Now I know this is a dream." Shaking his head, he said "Never mind, ignore me."

Shaking your head, Y/n simply turned back to the table and said, "Hurry up and eat, you don't want your breakfast to get cold. Look Mary is already done eating."

"Mommy, can I be excused, and watch cartoons now?" she asked.

"Yes, baby." Y/n said. as Mary slipped from the table to the living room.

"Hey, how about some morning love?" Y/N asked, turning to him and wrapping your arms around his neck. Y'all kissed a perfect morning kiss that could get heated. That heat boiling just beneath the surface, but didn't quite come to the surface yet. Dean deepened the kiss licking your bottom lip asking for permission which you gladly granted. The kiss quickly became passionate, as your hands started running through his hair. Y/N broke away first with his lips chasing yours, but you put your finger on his lips, so he kissed it.

"Keep that up mister, and we'll find out where this one came from." You said teasingly, with one hand resting on your belly.

"Good." Dean said as he bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to your belly.

"Awww! Everyday you remind me why I fell you. This sweet adorable man, which you don't let anyone else see but me." You said.

"My sweet lady, too many more chick-flick moments, and I'll have to hand in my man card." Dean said.

"My silly man, you always pretend you hate them, but you secretly love these chick flick moments." You said.

"Yes I do, but I have a reputation to uphold so don't let my secret out." Dean said in a fake lecturing voice.

Dean ached to stay in this world, he had his girl, there were no monsters, and his whole family was alive. He had figured out it was a dream, he was thinking a Djinn since that was the last thing he remembered hunting. But he really didn't want to leave.

"Don't forget Bobby wants you to come by later. Says you forgot something at the garage. I think he just wants to tell you that he and Ellen are finally getting engaged. So you can help him plan the work schedule for their honeymoon. But then again, as you always tell me, I'm a hopeless romantic. Jess and Sam wanted me to remind you that we're planning a play date with little Colt. And remember are John and Mary going to be here for little Mary's birthday party." Y/N said. As you spoke Dean came to the realization that no matter how much he wanted to say he couldn't. He had to leave, if he died he would wake up in the real world. The world that you didn't love him in.

"This isn't real. You're not real. You don't really - love me." Dean said his voice breaking on the last.

"Yes, I am. I really love you. What are you talking about? What are you doing?" You asked as he slowly stepped away from you as he grabbed a kitchen knife.

"You're not real." Dean repeated. "I have to go."

"No, don't. you can stay here, for a lifetime. Why go back? She doesn't love you. I do. Stay with me, forever. We can be happy, together. You won't have to worry about Sammy. He's happy here with Jess. Everyone lives. Stay." Y/N pleaded.

"You're not real." Dean repeated again as he stabbed himself in the abdomen, waking up in the warehouse hanging from his wrists with you, real you, screaming his name in his face.

"Come on, wake up, you can't die on me. I need you. Sam needs you. Please wake up Dean!" Y/N said as he opened his eyes at last.

He breathed your name like a prayer as you cut him down and he collapsed in your arms. You and Sam had already checked the rest of the victims and Sam had finished getting them away. Dean had taken so long to wake up, by the time they had gotten to him, they were really worried that he wasn't gonna make it. The rest of the victims were dropped off at a local hospital with a credible story. Then you and Sam got Dean to the bunker, since the hunt had been close by. Castiel had been prayed for and Dean healed. He just needed rest. You stayed to make sure he was comfortable, and turned to go, but changed your mind wanting to know why he had been so quiet on the ride back. It could have been exhaustion, after all he had let Sam drive. But you had a feeling that it was more than that since he had been avoiding eye contact with you after he had seen you rescue him. You were going to get to the bottom of this.

"Dean, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me since I rescued you. Don't tell me you're tired. I can tell it's more than that. Tell me what's wrong." Y/N asked.

"It's nothing." Dean replied.

"Don't give me that crap. Was it something you saw?" Y/N asked.

"Yes." Dean said. You knew whatever it was, it had upset him.

"What was it?" Y/N asked.

Dean struggled silently, his jaw clenching and unclenching, before he came to a decision. He was going to tell you. He couldn't look at you when he did, didn't want to see the rejection, or worse the pity. But he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You," Dean said quietly. Y/N stayed silent. "We were married, had a little girl named Mary. You were pregnant with another one. Sam and Jess were married, they had a kid. Mom and Dad were alive and happily married. Bobby and Ellen were together. We were so happy, not hunting, living such an 'apple pie life'." Dean finished brokenly, his head in his hands.

Y/N still stayed silent trying to wrap your head around the fact that the man that you loved for so long loved you too.

"It's okay. I know you don't feel the same. To make it less awkward, we'll speak of this again, and you can leave in the morning if you want." Dean said.

"No, wait, I love you too." Y/N said quickly, "I have for a really long time just never thought you would see me that way. You always go out with such pretty girls, that look nothing like me. Thought I wasn't your type, or you saw me as a sister. So I never said anything." Y/N said looking down at your hands.

Dean had looked up when you had started talking. By the time you had finished he had stood up and was standing in front of you. He took your face in both of his forcing you to look him in his eyes, and asked "Can I kiss you?" Y/N nodded. Y'all's first kiss was all you had imagined and more. His lips were firm and slightly chapped yet so soft. When his lips moved against yours it felt so right, and like y'all had always kissed. When his tongue licked your bottom lip asking for entrance you allowed it. Y'all's tongues danced in a rhythm all y'all's own. It felt like a first kiss, like a last kiss, it felt like no other kiss you had ever had before. All your kissing experience could not have prepared you at all for kissing Dean Winchester. His kisses were pure heaven. When y'all finally parted for breath it felt like you lost part of yourself. As you opened your eyes, which you didn't remember closing, you regained that part of you that you had lost, and the empty part of you that always seemed to linger was suddenly full to the brim, of Dean Winchester.

"Thank you, for loving me, for never giving up on me, for not leaving. No matter what I put you through you stayed. So, thank you." Dean breathed. Your foreheads touching with your hands still tangled in his hair.

"I'm never leaving. Can't get rid of me that easily, Dean Winchester." Y/N promised as you both leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about any grammar or other mistakes. Also first time writing from Dean's point of view kinda, please tell me if he is too OOC, and how to fix it.


End file.
